Thanks to a freezing day
by LUCY1925
Summary: It was all thanks to a freezing snowing day that Tris and Tobias met and got to know eachother and they will always be grateful. It was only thanks to that special freezing day that they found love, true love in an unusual way but love is everywhere, isn't it? Fourtris one-shot. Hope you'll like it. Fluff and cuteness!


**This is just a simple one-shot I'd like to share with you all... Hope you'll like it!**

 **I don't own the Divergent Trilogy and I am not Veronica Roth**

 **TOBIAS' POV**

I can't believe it, it's impossible: it's not even Christmas and it's literally freezing out here. Freezing! I usually like this period of the year because it's cold but not too much but damn it this year winter is coming earlier!

I've just finished work and let me say I haven't had the best day so I decided to leave even if it was snowing (not much but a little bit, for the first time!) and not to wait a little to see if it would have stopped, I was just too eager to get out of there!

It usually takes me half an hour walking to go back home from work but even if someone could think it's crazy I don't use my car to go there, I just prefer walking when it's possible for many different reasons: because it helps me clear my mind and relax and even because I am not a patient person when it comes to drive so I hate, literally hate, traffic... walking just works better for me...

I start regretting my choice when (I am not even half my way home) it starts snowing so heavily and it suddenly becomes so windy you can't even see what's around you and every single step you take it's dangerous because you could easily fall on your ass on the ice that covers the street... Why haven't I taken my car this morning? Why, why ?

I should walk for at least 15 minutes to reach home but I really don't think it's a good idea: not only it's very dangerous but I am also freezing here, I am all wet with snow and my hands are shaking even is I have my gloves on... I won't reach my place in a good condition if I keep going but I really don't know what to do here, I mean it's not my area so I don't know where to go...

I keep going for a couple of minutes but then just give up and decide to stop at the first coffee shop I see that happens to be on the other side of the road... I don't care if it's a bad place, the coffee sucks or something, I just need to get warm. Now!

I cross the street and, as I head towards the coffee shop door, I notice a little figure running in the snow and visibly shivering with cold that seems to have the same idea as me: entering in this coffee shop!

I look at her as she comes closer and I'm about to sprint towards her as I see her sliding on the ice and almost falling but fortunately somehow she manages to stop and stabilize herself again before starting running again towards me and the shop, slowly and more carefully this time though.

I don't know why, I really don't know because I am not usually this way but I decide to wait for her, I open the door and keep it open for her to step in "C'mon, go in" I tell her when she's a couple meters away from me, she looks at me and smiles a little, almost shyly and I notice her face for the very first time.

She's beautiful, her face is all red because of the arctic temperature and half her face is hidden under an huge wool hat and a red scarf but still you can tell with no doubts she's beautiful.

 _Wait what? What are you saying Tobias? You've seen her for maybe twenty seconds and you already think she's beautiful? What's wrong with you? You usually don't even notice that someone is beautiful after a whole day with her, God you don't even care about beauty... you don't even care about girls and girlfriend stuff!_

 _Stop Tobias, stop it! You have been staring for way too much time, she could easily think you are creepy and even if she doesn't sure thing she thinks you're an idiot: you are still standing there, outside, keeping the door opened for her to enter even if she got in something like a minute ago... go in, damn it!_

As soon as I realize that I step in and notice, with relief, that it's almost empty, just a couple of old people and a bartender, no one else and I also notice the mysterious beautiful girl is still standing in the hallway looking at me, like she's waiting for me this time, like I was waiting for her just seconds ago... I smile at the thought and take a few steps towards her and the bartender.

I look at him, at the girl and then back at him: "Two hot chocolates" I say but it sounds more like a question, I see the girl smiling lightly at me so I add "with cream..." it still sounds like a question but when she nods a little I repeat it more firmly looking at directly the bartender this time:" Two hot-chocolates with cream please"

"Sure, they'll be ready in a couple minutes. Take a seat where you prefer" he says kindly nodding at the little tables in the room.

We lock eyes for a brief moment before looking away shyly and without exchanging any words or gaze we both head to the same exact round little table by a window and close to a very nice fireplace.

I smile slightly at myself as we sit down facing each other even if at first we don't say anything and don't lock eyes... I don't really know what to do now, I have never done something similar and yeah even if just a minute ago I was 'brave' and kinda asked her to sit with me (kind of asked her out for a drink!) by ordering two hot chocolates now I don't really know how to act, it's a little awkward...

She takes her scarf and hat off as I do the same with my wet gloves and coat, I notice she doesn't take hers off even if it's all moist because I can tell she is still freezing in fact she is trying to heat her hands up. I look at her face still flushed because of the temperature outside and now that she's no longer wearing her wool hat her hair goes in all direction, I guess it used to be in a bun or a pony-tail or something but now it's just a mess, an adorable mess I should add because yeah she really looks super cute!

She tries to fix it a couple of times but then she just gives up, it was useless anyway...

"Sorry" she mumbles looking down at her hands resting on the table and adds "I guess I look a total mess right now"

"No!"I stop her promptly managing to catch her attention " You look extremely cute... I mean pretty... I mean-I.. You-"

Thanks God the waiter arrives with our hot chocolates interrupting my babbling, we are both red: me because I have just embarrassed myself in front of the beautiful girl sitting with me who I barely know (who am I kidding I do not know her at all!) and about her... well I guess she blushed because of my words, my compliment... but she is adorable!

"Thank you" we mutter at the same time as the waiter places our cups on the table between us.

"You like hot chocolate, right?" I ask semi-shyly trying to start a conversation.

"Of course I do, who doesn't? I mean I literally love it and well just every single thing connected with chocolate" she giggles and I fall in love with that sound the moment I hear it, it's just so amazing and carefree I can't help but love it.

"Same here" I say laughing slightly too and with this all the awkwardness is gone and everything feels better, I mean more relaxed and friendly.

"Oh I'm Tris by the way" she says extending her hand for me to shake, I happily and introduce myself "I'm Tobias, nice to meet you" and I extend my right hand too, the second I take hers in mine I feel a shiver from my fingertrip running up my arm and then down my spine and it's not because of the cold temperature now!

I am shocked by the power of this simple touch and I look up at her trying to read her expression, she's still smiling at me softly and I can't help but admire her lips hoping she won't catch me staring.

We drink our chocolates slowly, savouring them and chatting friendly watching the snow falling outside.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" her kind voice brings me back to reality as I was staring outside and just thinking back at when I was a child.

"Yeah, it's amazing even if here in the city center this isn't all this cool, I mean tomorrow the streets will be a mess and I guess it's hectic out there"

"Yeah that's true but in the coutry-side it's breathtaking, I mean I'm not a winter girl but I think it's magical plus I love watching the snow falling especially when I'm indoors, lying on the couch, with a cup of tea and a book... heaven" she says and I can tell she's daydreaming because she's looking towards but not looking at me, she seems to be in her own world.

"I agree, totally agree. My parents have a little house a few miles from the city and when I was a child we always used to spend Christmas holidays there... ya know playing with snow, building snowmen... it was very funny but now..." I haven't done something like that in ages, I know it's a childish thing so I don't do that anymore even if deep inside I'd like to have fun like that again.

"Hey what are you saying? We're too big to play with snow? I don't think so, last year my best friend and I spent a whole afternoon throwing snowballs" she says with a pout trying to look offended by my comment, I chuckle and notice I have been laughing a lot in the past half an hour, too much for my standards but hey I can't stop myself, I'm having a great time!

"I'm sorry Prior, I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel old but if you insist maybe you could convince me to play with you!" I tease her.

"Is this a challenge?" she asks and when I nod she adds "Okay, I'm all for it. I'll kick your ass"

"Oh we'll see, we'll see" I say smirking at her.

We talks for a couple hours so we get to know eachother quite well and I am more intrigued by this girl with every second, with every word she says and I admit I am more talkative than usual, I mean I usually just answer saying 'yes', 'no' or something like this but now I've talked a lot! In fact we actually don't even notice it because everything feels so natural and friendly we really don't notice the time passing and all of a sudden it's almost seven p.m. and... what? Seven? How is it possible?

"Oh Tris is getting late, maybe it's better if we start heading home... it's almost dinner time..."

"What? Really? Oh my God yeah it's better if we go..."

"I'll call a cab for you and one for me okay?" I ask not knowing how to act because I really don't want to say her goodbye and head home, I would prefer to go with her to her place to spend a little more time with her but I don't know... would it be inappropriate if I asked her to 'drive' her home?

I am still thinking about it, a bit nervous because of my lack of this kind of experiences but she speaks before I can change idea or say anything:" Ya know what? I know for sure it's crazy out there like it always is when it snows, ya now tons of cars, heavy traffic and all so I guess it's better if we call one single cab to take us both home. Don't you think?"

"Well I was thinking the same thing just I didn't know if you would have liked the idea..." I say shyly but with a smile because hey I get to spend more time with this wonderful girl I could already have a crush on...

I definitely do have a crush on her!

"Don't be silly. It's a plan then." she says and unlocks her phone to call the cab and I decide it's the right moment to pay for both our chocolates and so I do.

"Hey hey hey what have you done?" she asks me as soon as she's finished on the phone.

"What have I done? Nothing" I decide to play dumb even if, of course, I know what she's talking about.

"You've paid. For both of us. Ya know you didn't have to"

"Oh shush I wanted to plus I kinda invited you or at least ordered you an hot-chocolate so it's just fair I have paid."

"Okay thank you" she says smiling sweetly at me and surprising me with something I was definitely not expecting: she steps on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek.

Oh my God!

She pulls back almost immediately but I'm a hundred percent sure I already have a goofy grin all over my goofy face, she looks at me with her cheeks a little flushed and I guess she understands how much I enjoyed her soft lips on my face because of the huge goofy stupid smile on my face but I can't stop smiling... she kissed me!

Our silent staring is interrupted by our cab that eventually shows up, after something like twenty minutes since we called it so we have to go out from this warm nice coffee shop.

"Ah ah ah it's- it's freezing out here" Tris says as we run towards the car, I open the door for her before getting in too, finding her smiling at me like to say 'thank you', of course I smile back and brush her hand with mine, loving the feeling of our skin touching, I always feel electricity all in my body... does she feel the same?

Traffic is so damn heavy that in more than twenty minutes we've traveled something like a mile... it's crazy and very annoying, irritating really... I can't stand all the drive to Tris' place and then to my house... I just can't, I am already nervous.

I'm on the right side of the car and Tris is on the left so there's an empty seat between us, I decide to man up and just pop the question I have been holding back for the past ten minutes so I lean towards her until our faces are just a couple inches apart.

"Hey" I start but I sound a little breathless because of our closeness, she affects me so much I can't even speak properly, I shallow and try again "Hey... We're stuck here and I think we will be for ages...Traffic is crazy when it's snowing and it's almost dinner time... My place is just a block far from here so if you want, since we're here, we could just run there and ya know have dinner, watch a movie or something and I'll drive you home in a few hours when it will stop snowing or there will be fewer cars around... Only if you want of course"

"Oh, you-you sure it's not a problem for you?"

"One hundred percent sure but if this is just a nice way to tell me you are not interested then just-" I start but she interrupts me before I can finish the sentence.

"No no, you got it wrong: I'd love to, I just...I don't want to impose or something" she says biting her lower lips and looking at me through the eyelashes driving me crazy!

"Nonsense. C'mon then, we have to run" I say paying the driver, I get off the car and go open her door... I don't think about it twice as I take her hand in mine and lead her in the white out to my place. We're both out of breath and all wet when we reach my door, our hands still locked together as we just stare smiling at each other for a minute or so.

"Here we are" I whisper and she just nods lightly as I open the front door and let her step inside before following her, we both take off our soaking coats, gloves, scarf, hat (I don't have one but she does) and our shoes too: they are moist and covered with snow so I don't think keeping them on is a good idea if you don't want your feet to freeze!

"Ya know I was serious before when I told ya that you looked pretty... you really do" I say half seriously and half teasingly referring to her hair that once again goes everywhere.

"Oh stop it please. You love making me blush, don't you?" she says shaking her now flushed cheeks.

"Yeah definitely: you look even cuter!" I say chuckling at her as she buries her face in her hands trying to hide herself... she is simply adorable!

"Well before starting cooking you want something warmer? A hoodie? A pair of socks? I see yours are wet..."

"Uhm yes please, it would be perfect thank you" she says shyly.

"Okay then, follow me" I say as I start heading to my bedroom where I hope to find something for her to wear, I don't think I have something her size but it shouldn't be a problem... it's just a sweatshirt to wear on her blouse to keep her warm...

I look for the smallest I have but still it's huge for her... she's going to look amazing!

"Will this work for you?" I ask handing her a grey hoodie with a pair of socks.

"Yeah yeah, it's perfect. Thank you"

"Okay if you need to use the bathroom it's there" I say pointing at the door next to my bedroom one and add "I'll be in the kitchen starting cooking, okay?"

She nods "Sure, I'll be there in a few seconds... just need to wash my hands"

"Take your time" I say walking out the room and heading to the kitchen when suddenly an important thought crosses my mind "You're not vegetarian or vegan or something, right?"

"No" she says laughing "Nothing like that"

"Good thing, how roast beef and vegetables sound?"

"Yummy" with that she heads to the bathroom and I start cooking dinner for us.

I have to say I'm really excited at the thought of having dinner with her, I mean I know I should not think it's a big deal because we are simple friends or maybe not... we have met today so technically I don't know if she considers me a friend but anyway to me this is kinda a big deal because ya know I have a huge crush on this amazing, funny gorgeous girl and we're about to have dinner together and watch a movie. Just the two of us. At my place... Yeah definitely a big deal!

"Mmm it smells delicious" I hear Tris saying as she walks in the kitchen, I can feel her presence even if I'm facing the other way... I can still feel her.

"Can I help you?" she asks happily jumping/dancing towards me following the music playing in the background with a smile on her face.

"You could lay the table if you want..." I suggest smiling back at her. She's wearing my socks to keep her feet warm, her blue jeans (that, I may add, hug her legs and lower half just perfectly) and my sweatshirt that is huge for her and it reaches her mid- thighs but it definitely looks good on her, I bet it looks better on her than on me... I chuckle at the thought.

"Sure thing, you just need to tell me where the things are... glasses and that stuff" her voice brings me back to reality and I nod kindly at her.

"Oh yeah, sure. So the table cloth is in there, glasses are up there with plates, forks are in this drawer" I say pointing around at the different cupboards and ask her what she would like to drink: red wine, beer or water.

"Wine works for me" she says as she places glasses and everything on the table.

"Wine it is. It's over there and I'm almost done" I say and she pours us some wine, walks towards me and hand me a glass.

"To snowing freezing day" she says as we toast before drinking and laughing together as we play kind of 'twenty question' until dinner is ready and we sit facing each other.

"Mmm this is so good" she says savouring her first bite of meat with vegetable "Amazing really" she says smiling at me.

God her smile is breathtaking and I can't stop myself from smiling back.

We talk about a lot of things like work, favourite books or movies, interests, passin and just everything that comes to our minds so I find out she's 25, she works as a teacher and would love to write a book, she loves reading and summer and her biggest dream is travel the world... could this girl ever get more perfect? I don't think so or maybe she could by telling me if she's single or not... she hasn't said anything about a boyfriend but I don't want to jump to conclusions even if it's definitely something I want to know...

I also tell her a little about myself and this is so not-me, I mean I never talk about myself! But she's different I guess so I tell her I'm 27, work as a cop, I like working with computers and I'd like to go to India and live there for a few months... I don't know why but I have always wanted to and almost no-one knows, maybe my parents because as I child I asked them again and again to take me there...

She doesn't judge me she just nods with a smile, I mean our dreams are similar so I guess she can understand me well.

As we finish I tell her to go pick out the movie to watch as I wash the plates and even if at first she protests asking me to let her help me then she just gives up and disappears in the living room.

I sit next to her seconds later and at first, as the movie starts, our bodies are not touching but they are very very close and we share the same blanket. I don't know how, I really don't, but after half an hour or so I realize we have moved closer and closer so now our sides are pressed together, my arm is around her shoulder and she is cuddling into my chest.

I love to feel her body pressed with mine and I decide to enjoy myself fully trying to remember every single thing of it and willing to stay like this forever, I start playing with her hair and she looks up at me... our movie forgotten.

She smiles shyly and I can tell her cheeks are a little red but she seems to be enjoying this as much as I am, in fact she tries to get even closer and I follow her movements with my arms that is now wrapped around her waist.

We stare into each other eyes for what feels like hours but I can't stop it, I can't look away and we stay quiet like this until she whispers "Won't your girlfriend get mad?" breaking the silence, I'd want to chuckle but I can't, my mouth is dry and my eyes still locked with hers.

"I don't have one" I say seriously but I sound breathless because of the intensity of the moment.

She chuckles "Funny, same here. No boyfriend" she says breaking partly the tension that was becoming too much to handle.

"I'm glad you don't" I say leaning down to kiss softly her cheek, I would really want to kiss her on the lips but it's too soon and I'm already blushing for the innocent peck I've just given her...

Did she felt the energy running all into her body? Did she feel butterflies in her stomach?

I don't know but sure thing she's smiling widely when I pull back and she cuddles deeper into my chest, just savouring and enjoying our closeness as I do, wanting to stay like this as long as possible even if I know it won't be much because it's quite late and I need to drive her back soon, sadly.

We just stay silent enjoying this moment as she snuzzles in my chest and I play with her soft gold hair and keep her close to me by her waist so that she's almost sat on my legs, not that I would complain!

I don't even notice the movie finished because honestly I stopped watching that a while ago, since Tris and I started leaning in towards each other... more important thoughts are crossing my mind right now!

She yawns soundly before looking at me with her wonderful grey eyes "I'm really loving this but I think it's time for me to head home, ya know it's getting late and I work tomorrow morning"

"If you really have to" I say pouting at her because who am I kidding: I don't want her to go!

"Oh please don't be silly and drive me home " she says laughing and standing up, I'm cold without her next to me and I already miss her warm body...

"Okay okay whatever" I say and stop her as she's taking off my hoodie "You can keep it, Tris. Don't worry"

"No it's not fair, this is yours"

"It's alright. Seriously keep it or you'll be cold..." I smile kindly at her as she thanks me blushing.

It's not snowing anymore but everything feels so winter-ish as every single thing is white, covered with snow, no-one is around so it takes us only ten minutes to reach her place...

I open the door for her once again and walk her to her front door, not wanting to just go back home, alone.

"Uh what a gentleman" she teases me chuckling.

"Only for my beautiful lady" I say teasing back but loving the sound of 'my' speaking of her... yeah definitely love it!

She invites me in because out here is still freezing and I'm glad she does.

"So..." I start but I really don't know what to say, or better I know I want to ask her number and ask her out but I can't find the right words right now...

"I'll see you soon I guess" she says smiling at me sweetly.

"Yeah?" I ask now really hopeful with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Of course! You still owe me a snowballs challenge, remember? I'm free on the weekend and during holidays..."

"Oh yeah, get ready to lose Prior"

"Ahaha we'll see, we'll see Eaton" we laugh together and I sadly realize it's time for me to leave, but I don't want this magical night to end.

I hug her goodbye and we stay wrapped together longer than necessary, this is definitely not a simple friendly hug as I breathe her wonderful scent and place my chin on her head and she locks her hands behind my back.

"Maybe..." I start lowering my face until my mouth is against her ear "Maybe we could go out before the weekend" I whisper softly and I think I feel her shivering in my arms but I could have just dreamt it.

"Eager aren't we?" she whispers back but she's not laughing, she's drop dead serious.

"You can say that!" I say staring right into her eyes even if I am often distracted by her gorgeous lips and I find myself looking down at them every few seconds.

"I'm free tomorrow night"

"Oh I see you're eager too but hey I am not complaining! I'm free too... I'll pick you up at six?" I ask her super excited and thrilled.

"Perfect can't wait to! Now go, it's really late" she says snuzzling her cute little nose in my chest before breaking our hug and opening the front door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I say kindly and with an enormous smile leaning down to peck her cheek but she suddenly takes my face in her hands and kisses me softly on the lips. On the lips! She has just kissed me in the lips!

"This is for more to come" she says as she pulls away and pushes me out of her door jokingly.

"We'll continue this. Tomorrow. On our date" I say turning around and running towards my car to go home as the happiest man ever: not only I've met someone very special but I'm going on a date. With her. Tomorrow.

 **This idea just kinda came to my mind this afternoon because for the first time this winter it's snowing here in my town, so this idea just hit me and I couldn't stop thinking about it even if I tried to so yeah I decided to put it into a story and here we are. I usually wouldn't write a new story while working on something else (I'm still writing my first multi-chapter fanfiction 'Fourtris is going on' ) but this time I just decided to go for it.**

 **I really hope you've liked it and thank you already for your reviews/follow/fav or whatever... thank to everyone who reads my stories! Review to let me know what you think and make my day!**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to PM me and point them out, I'll make sure to fix them as soon as possible!!**


End file.
